Two Tigers
by YoukaiLegend
Summary: Every two hundred years, from the death to the birth, a white tiger will be born. OC, right now I only have the intro. Read and Enjoy! UPDATED! Chap 1, Part 2!
1. Intro

Hey all! Yep, now I'm writing a third story. This one is centered around Kyo, Shigure, and an OC. But everyone one will be in it! Again this is just a pilot of sorts to see how it will go. Read on and enjoy!

Two Tigers

_ "Legend has it that every two hundred years, from the death to the birth, there is born a white tiger, the second of two."  
_  
------  
  
"There should be something special arriving within the week Kyo-kun!" Shigure stated over his newspaper.  
  
"The heck you talking about Dog?" Kyo hissed munching his onigiri. "And where is that dumb rat anyways?" Tohru smiled excitedly.  
  
"What's arriving Shigure-san?" she asked her smile widening in anticipation. Yuki plopped to the floor scratching his head, still half asleep. Shigure simply grinned in his secretive way, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Uh uh! It's a surprise and that would spoil it!" his replied, eyes lighting up in a way they had never seen.  
  
"Tch, "Kyo scoffed standing, "I don't care what it is, I'm out of here." Stretching he disappeared into the next room, a few moments later the soft sound of footsteps was heard on the stairs. Shaking his head Shigure returned to his paper.  
  
"What are you up to Shigure?" Yuki inquired, tired eyes narrowing in suspicion. An evil chuckle was his only answer. "Just so long as it's nothing bad..." Yuki added threateningly. Clasping her hands together Tohru jumped to her feet.  
  
"The oven!" she exclaimed running to the kitchen. Shigure raised on eyebrow.   
_"Should I be letting her cook?"_ Smiling at Yuki he folded his paper laying it aside.   
_"What will they think of each other?"_ he wondered silently. Sighing he pulled a transcript from his belt. _"What will she think of these?" _getting up from the kotatsu Shigure sauntered to the door of his study.  
  
"Don't go ruining the house Yuki, wouldn't want messy for the surprise!" he chimed before vanishing into his dreaded workplace.  
  
--------  
  
_ "I wonder what he'll think of me? If he'll be angry or accept me? It's been so long, too long." Wind blew through the empty room, silver eyes shinning in the morning light. "What will he say?" _

_-----_

Finally done! Yay! Hope you guys like it. There will be more, just dun know how long it will take. Ja 


	2. A Week To See

Hey everyone! Back, this chapter is still rather short, not even a thousand words, but they will get longer! Trust me! Anyways read and enjoy!  
  
Two Tigers  
  
Chapter One: A Week To See  
  
Kyo yawned stretching in the morning sun, today would be the day that his dream came true: he would defeat the rat before breakfast. Cracking his knuckles he smiled while picturing the victory in his mind's eye. The day had bloomed extraordinarily bright, a slight breeze caressed the trees and flowers, nothing could go wrong with his plans. Grinning his Cheshire grin, Kyo climbed onto the roof feeling incredibly content lounging in the warm rays. Sighing happily he curled into a ball, the day was going to be perfect.  
  
------  
  
"Yuki I am so proud of you for not destroying the house!" Shigure stated beaming at Yuki and Tohru. "The surprise is coming today, so keep up the good wor-"  
  
"Today's the day I beat you dang Rat!" Kyo yelled appearing in the doorway, his eyes lit like lanterns. "Bring it on!"  
  
"But-" Shigure tried in vain, sighing he laid his head on the table, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't wreck my house!" he moaned.  
  
"I have better things to do than hurt you, stupid cat," Yuki replied ignoring his older cousin's plea.  
  
"Darn you!" Kyo hissed lunging at the boy. Swiftly Yuki stood and kicked Kyo through the sliding door, sitting back down he smiled at Tohru.  
  
"Do you have plans for the day Honda-San?" he asked in his gentle way, his charming smile in place.  
  
"Bu- Kyo... Is he okay?" she stuttered having never quite gotten use to Kyo flying through things. Smiling reassuringly Yuki poured her more tea then continued eating breakfast.  
  
------  
  
Outside Kyo lay sprawled on the ground, cursing his bad luck and Yuki.  
  
"Darn rat!" he ranted sitting up, rubbing the lump forming on the back of his orange head. Feeling a feline presence behind himself Kyo spun around. Gasping he stared in shock at the woman standing before him. Her white and black hair swept off her neck in a tight bun, a single white strand falling elegantly in her face; her black suit coat and mini skirt neatly pressed; a short necklace hung at her throat sporting a silver ring; black high heels clasping around her ankles; a timid smile on rosy lips. Slowly he stood, orange eyes never leaving her sparkling silver ones.  
  
"Taya-chan!" he exclaimed smile returning, taking a step closer he looked her over.  
  
"You remember me!" Taya replied sounding both relieved and happy. "It's been so long I didn't know if you would..." Kyo stopped, his posture rigged.  
  
"Why would I forget you?" he asked sounding hurt. Shaking her head Taya smiled and walked the remaining few feet to him.  
  
"Just me being silly, I've missed you," she whispered wrapping her arms around him tentatively. Smiling he did the same with more force. Snuggling closer to her Kyo beamed, it had been a long time since he had last seen her, but no one would ever replace Taya in his heart. Holding him tighter Taya fought to stay in control as a tear slid down her cheek, running a hand through his hair she was glad that he was forgiving. Sighing she pulled away, holding him at arms length Taya gazed fondly at the cat- boy.  
  
"When did you become so handsome?" she asked making him blush.  
  
"What the heck? Don't say things like that!" Kyo hissed growing redder at the sniggering coming from the dinning room. "Shut up you two!" Pulling away he turned and began yelling at his cousins. "I'll make you pay stupid rat!"   
Giggling Taya smiled at the two Sohmas laughing on the front porch. Tohru appeared moments later gazing fondly at the older woman.   
_"Could she be one too?"_ she wondered happily.  
  
"Hello," Taying called bowing to them. "Shii-chan, Yuki-kun!"  
  
"Tohru-kun this is Taya Sohma, another Zodiac member." Shigure stated "Tay-chan this is Tohru Honda-san."  
  
"H-hello!" Tohru called gazing raptly at Taya.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Honda-san. I've heard so many good things about you from Hatori-kun, thank for taking care of my brother for me!" Taya replied bowing as well.  
  
"Ano, who is your brother?" Tohru asked looking at Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo trying to decide which it was. Yuki snickered causing Kyo to explode once again.  
  
"What's so funny Darn rat?" he yelled clenching his fist in anger.  
  
"Now, now Kyo-kun Tay-chan doesn't want to see you beaten up when she's just arrived," Shigure replied turning his laughter into a cough. "Which of us do you think it is, Tohru-kun?"  
  
"um, well Taya-san looks most like Shigure-san!" Tohru responded after a moment of hard thought. Yuki hid his laughter while Kyo fumed.  
  
"She looks nothing like him," he growled glaring at Shigure. "Don't even think of touching her!" he added stepping between Taya and Shigure. Smiling the dog put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Hai, hai, I'll wait till tonight."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shigure-san is not my brother, though we do look alike, guess again Honda-san." Taya countered tapping Kyo on the nose. "Bad cat."  
  
"Yuki-kun then!" Tohru exclaimed, sure that her answer was correct. This time Shigure burst into laughter, Yuki simply shook his head, and Kyo hissed in outrage. "Is it Haru-kun then?"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Kyo yelled dropping to his knees covering his face, the thought making him go limp. Shigure looked thoughtfully at Taya.  
  
"The two of you do look alike! But no it's not Haru either."  
  
"Kyo-chan is my little brother."

-------- 

Hey everyone! Yeah, so this might be going a little fast, don't really know. Anyways, hope you like it and will continue to read, might post a bio for Taya Sohma, but will probably just describe her in the story!  
  
SPOILER!!!!!SPOILER!!!!! FROM 3RD MANGA!!!!!!  
Kay, so if you've read the third manga or just don't care here goes. In chapter 16 if seems as though Shigure is in love with Akito, whether this is true or not remains to be seen but is not the case in this fic.

See you later

Ja


End file.
